Black and Blood
by Dismal Heartache
Summary: In a lot of DracoGinnys, Draco becomes nice and loving. A lightie. But, those are all wrong. Ginny went to the dark side. She betrayed everyone who thought they knew her. This is the story where the good guys lose, and everyone knows their place.


**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that I am... Okay, fine, be that way, I OWN NOTHING! But the plot is pretty...

**A/N**: I hope you like this... review if you know any way that I can improve my writing...

**Chapter One**

_Ginevra_

So my brother died. Big whoopty fucking do. Who gives a shit? Well, I mean, besides my family... and Harry... which basically means the rest of the wizarding world is in pain. This world is so messed up.

The whole friggen wizarding world revolves around one boy, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Fuck-Up-My-Life. Well, you get who I mean. But I mean seriously! He is just another boy. There's nothing special about him. O WOW! A SCAR! I'll give him a scar that that boy will never forget...

Sorry, got a little distracted there. So anyways, you may be asking, "Why such the big change? You sound like you'll kill yourself at any moment!" The truth is, well, I don't really know. Ever since Tom talked to me from that diary, I've been like this. I just don't show it. I mean, who would? If your hair randomly changed from orange-red to blood-red, wouldn't you wear a glamour? If your eyes changed from chocolate brown to violet-red, wouldn't you cast another glamour, just for your eyes? If you figured out that if you cut yourself, you healed miraculously, even without magic, you would refrain from hurting yourself in public? DUDES! COMMON SENSE!

So yea, now I basically hide everything, especially from my family. Well, except for Fred and George. They are different. It turns out they are like me. One day, maybe 3 years ago (I can't really remember) I walked in to wake them up in the morning. There hair was the same red, their eyes the same violet, their freckles gone and they just seemed to ooze darkness. I squealed with joy. Which, obviously, woke them up. They turned to me with scared eyes, afraid I would tell their secret. I didn't, of course. I simply dropped my glamour and showed them the true me. No one else in our family looks like us, thinks like us, or is even a 5th as powerful as us. Fucking mud-blood lovers.

So, anyway, back to my brother. Killed by none other than Lucius Malfoy. And it was o so fun to watch. My family crowded all together in horror (Fred, George and I obviously pretending. Dude we aren't stupid) as Ron was tortured, beat and brutally killed. Thank the gods that my glamour was up. Otherwise, my family would defiantly have noticed the glimmer of laughter, joy and pleasure in my eyes. What can I say, I enjoyed it. He was a looser, always following Harry around like a puppy dog. The only thing that will be able to beat Ron's death will be Harry's.

Few people know of my transformation. Really, only Fred, George, Neville (he is actually very dark, and from a VERY nice bloodline), Padma and Parvati (another shock) and Ernie McMillan. Well, not him anymore. He died of an "accidental" fall down the Marble Staircase, all 1128 steps. He was dead by the first, but no one knows that. He turned out to be a muggle lover also. Where do those keep coming from?

My crush with Harry... as if. Did you guys think that was real? Psha, yea right! When I found out he wasn't pure of blood, I almost died of embarrassment. That's why I kept blushing around him. I mean, seriously, his mother made him tainted. His father totally ruined his pure bloodline. Stupid muggle lover. One of the greatest families ever known, ruined, by one man whose love killed him. Yes, his love killed him. Really, the only person who never turned against James Potter was his son, who was too young. Of course, Voldemort (soon to be my Lord, I'll explain later) killed Lily as soon as she had killed her husband. I mean, comeon, who wouldn't? A _mudblood_ as a death eater? They would be shamed for the rest of their lives...

So, where was I... O yes, Harry Fucking Pothead... he thinks I'm in love with him, when actually he is in love with me. It is so funny. He always barges into where I am, asking how I am and why I haven't talked to him in "O, so long." :Cough cough 1 hour cough cough: Usually, I'm with Fred and George, so we are used to it by now. When I'm with Neville, it is funny to watch him go from a smart, intelligent, well-groomed wizard to a bumbling idiotic excuse of a squib. He has much to hide also.

So, you might be wondering about the little "My Lord" thing from earlier... well, I've decided to join the Death Eaters. It will be fun and I will be able to make those who deserve it, pay. But, I need to find a way to get into contact with them... I must go looking around sometime soon...

_Draco_

If anything could surprise us, it would have been today.

By us, I mean Blaise Zabini and myself. Blaise and I have been best friends since we first met. Blaise's mother brought him (yes, Blaise is a guy) into my room. We were both 2 weeks old and already walking and talking. I looked at him and he looked at me. Our eyes connected and I knew, no one else but he was worth my time. From that point on, we were inseparable.

We grew up together, learned to ride, swim, use telepathy and fly together, so when we came to Hogwarts, we were pissed. During the day, we had to be separated. We knew it. Dumbledore would be onto us in a minute if he saw us together, and the darkness that always surrounded us. When at school, we would use glamour's so the lighties (people on the light side, DUH!) wouldn't notice that we were any different then them. Really, for people who had ruled the world for over 2,000 years, lighties aren't all that observant.

So, back to our story.

While on our usual midnight stroll (the only time Blaise and I can actually be together), we noticed something different. When neither of us have our glamours on, it is always cold around me, and always dark around Blaise. We are darkness, or, at least the darkness the lighties fear. Yet they have no idea how strong the darkness is.

But anyways, we were without our glamour's, as always at night. We were at the top of the astronomy tower. We felt something coming up the stairs. Now, you see, the lighties have these feelings around them. Warm, light. The ones who follow the darkness are cold. Blaise obviously has a shroud of darkness around him and I obviously have a shroud of ice, of cold. What we felt coming up the stairs was none of those. It was warm, yet cold at the same time. Bright, yet it held all the darkness of the world inside. We had never felt that power before, except within each other.

She walked through the doorway, and we knew, immediately, we had to have her. We had to take her. She had to be ours. We had to be hers. We automatically got to our feet.

She stared at us, stared and stared and stared. Her eyes, the most perfect shade of violet, looked through our own eyes and into our minds. Her blood red hair fell like, well, curled blood around her shoulders. Her skin, the palest of white, shown in the darkness like a light. She was the essence of beauty. And, like everything beautiful, we needed her.

Using telepathy, we asked her, what do you want. she just stared into my eyes, then looked into Blaise's. After around half an hour, she stated, to become like you.

We basically attacked her.

I pinned her against the wall and attacked her lips with my own. My lips moved on their own, enjoying the sensation so much, her lips on mine, my tongue in her mouth, her teeth nipping my lips, letting blood pour into both of our mouths for a split second before they healed. The taste of blood and her was wonderful.

When my lips left hers, she moaned in frustration, but then Blaise's were there to take their place. His hand went up her shirt and started kneading her breast, while another moan escaped her plump, juicy lips. Then, he pulled away.

"Until later," we said in unison, and we walked away.

When we got down into the common room, she was there. She starred into our eyes again, one at a time. "I'm ready to join our lord." She disappeared.

We turned and looked at each other. I shrugged and I went to my room, Blaise went to his. We both had a lot to think over. And if we wanted to talk to each other, telepathy, DUH!


End file.
